


My Wolf Needs You

by duckfuck



Series: Werewolf!AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Louis-centric, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sad Louis, Soulmates, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Liam, Werewolf Louis, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Niall, Werewolf Zayn, use of dark magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf!AU</p>
<p>Harry hurts Louis and forces Louis to leave his pack's territory. Louis meets two guys and becomes friends and travels with them for 3 months, before he decides to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really into werewolf!AU's. Actually gonna write a original story about werewolves, just don't know when it's ready. Anyways, this fic is dedicated to my sweet lil pumpkin, Leo. You can find him on Instagram (@leotftm) and let me say that his artwork is fantastic! I love him so much. You could say that this is a thank-you fic, because he has drawn for me! Mostly for my circus AU fic. Which is also dedicated to him :3.
> 
> well, enough of this, please, read the fic. Still apologizing because of the grammar mistakes, I did not read this fic before publishing it. Wanna be a beta reader? Send me a message!

 

 

 _“Don't cry over someone who wouldn't cry over you.”_  
_― Lauren Conrad_

 

 

 

It was pretty chilly outside. Even though I was in my wolf form and I had thick coat of fur, it still felt chilly. I walked through some unknown forest where I've never even been. How did I get here? I ran. I ran away. Away from the pack I was in. Why? Maybe because I was heartbroken, and hurt. My heart broke into pieces when I saw him with her. The girl was suspicious, I smelt it. I'm not sure if anyone else smelt it, but I did. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't believe me. Want to know what really happened? I might tell you.

_*flashback*_

_I'm sure that girl is pure evil. The way she looks at me and smirks, it all tells everything. Why won't Harry notice anything? To be honest, he's been acting different lately, he's been avoiding me and it hurts. I can't stand it anymore. We've been best friends since we were pups and I've been in love with him ever since. Luckily, I haven't told him. Maybe he would reject me, maybe he wouldn't want me. Maybe he would even hate me. I don't know, I'm just confused._  
_My heart was pounding in my chest, because I was so nervous. I was in my human form, walking towards Harry and the girl, Kayden. Ugh, I hate that girl so much. Where did Harry even find her? I ignored the questions in my mind and gulped, as I was almost next to them. I tapped Harry on the shoulder. Kayden saw me and gave me a bored look, like 'it's him again' and huffed. Harry turned around and he looked at me.. boringly? What the hell?_

_"Uhh.. Harry, can we t-talk for a moment?" I asked and he nodded slowly._

_"Be right back." he said to Kayden and I walked away from Kayden, Harry following me._

_"Make it quick, Kayden and I have some things to do." he said and I sighed. He has better things to do than hang out with his best friend who he has known for years._

_"Right. Uh.. It's about Kayden.." he narrowed his eyes and I smelt anger rise in him a bit. He nodded again, slowly, and I continued. "..so um..I don't t-think she's right for you. I think she's like, planning on something, 'm not sure..she gives me always this evil look when she sees me and smirks. Somethings off, Harry.." I blurted out and what happened next, wasn't what I'd expected. His eyes were full of anger and rage, as he quickly changed into his wolf form. He was a big one, with brown curly fur and those deep green eyes, which were glowing now. By comparing our wolf forms, he was bigger than me and stronger, but I was swiftier and quicker than him._

_I didn't even have time to change into my own wolf form, as he lunged at me and tackled me down on the soft grass. It hurt like hell, one of his big paws pressing against my chest and the other one holding my other hand down. It was hard to breathe. I tried to shove him off, but I was stupid. He was in his wolf form and me in my human form, he was a lot stronger. He snarled in my face and glared deadly into my eyes._

_"Fuck off. You don't know shit about Kayden. Leave her the fuck alone and go. Don't ever come back. Leave this place. Do you understand?" he snarled and I whimpered quietly._

_"I said do you fucking understand?!" he barked angrily and I yelped in pain as he pressed his paw painfully harder against my chest._

_"Y-Yes.." I whimpered and he growled. He removed his paws from me and bit my torso, lifted me up and tossed me somewhere like a trash. I landed against the big oak tree and I whimpered as I fell on the ground. Why would Harry do this to me? I slowly stood up, still wincing because of the pain. I glanced at Harry, who stepped towards me._

_"N-No.." I whimpered and I changed into my wolf form and ran away. I jumped over the stone fences and I felt tears prickle my eyes. I could feel Harry glaring at me, but I didn't look back. I just couldn't. Why wouldn't he believe me? I cried as I ran. I didn't know where, but I ran. My ribs hurt so much and my chest too. Also, my heart. It was broken._

_*end of the flashback*_

 

Yeah, that's my story. Why didn't I tell anyone else? I don't know, Harry was the closest to me. Sure, I've got my mum and sisters, but still, it was about Harry. Harry's safety, but nothing worked. I failed. I failed to protect him, and now I'm here, limping, heavily breathing and my ribs hurt so much. But luckily I was out of the pack's territory and far away from it. I must find a place where I could stay so I could rest and be safe. It was kind of hard to find one, because I didn't know this place and I've never been here. I sighed and sat down for a moment. I looked up in the sky, and there it was; the moon, glowing beautifully. I sighed and closed my eyes.  
I guess I'll have to move on now. I have nowhere to go, I was forced to leave the pack, by the alpha himself, Harry. I try my best to not remember him because I just don't want to. Everything has gone wrong and I'm too tired to think about it.  
Moments later I found myself a nice little cave to sleep in. I sniffed the inside of the cave a bit but then I laid down and curled into a ball to keep myself warm. I sighed and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

*******

_I was running around the beautiful flower field with a white wolf. Inside me, there's this happy feeling. I feel so free, running and playing with the wolf. The white wolf had beautiful eyes, sky blue eyes. We were having fun._  
_It happened so quickly._

_The wolf's white fur, was covered in red color. Blood. I felt my heart stop. What happened?_

_I looked up, and saw him._

_His eyes looked so furious._

_He was glaring at me._

_He bared his blood covered teeth at me and he started walking towards me._

_He stepped over the dead white wolf and I winced as I saw the wolf. My eyes started stinging, and I found myself crying. Then, I heard those words._

_"Don't ever come back. Leave this place."_

I gasped as I woke up suddenly. I was panting and my heart was thumping in my chest. I looked around and I sighed. It was a nightmare. At first, it wasn't a nightmare, but suddenly it turned into a nightmare. And those words..they won't leave. They're gonna stay and I don't want them. I took a deep breathe in and let it out and stood up. I looked at the cave's entrance and the sky was so blue, so it meant it was morning. The sky reminds me of that wolf in my dream.  
I walked out of the cave and sniffed the air. The smell was so fresh and calming. My stomach was empty so I had to search some food for myself. Since here in this forest there isn't any human food, I'll have to stay in my wolf form and hunt something. Maybe a deer? Rabbit? I'm not sure but I'll find out. So I walked around the forest, looking around and sniffing places. Then I saw a small female deer eating alone. I licked my mouth and locked my eyes on it, carefully and quietly walking towards it. When I was close enough, I jumped at it but it took off running, but I ran after it. I was faster than the deer and I jumped at it again and tackled it down. It struggled a lot but I growled and killed it quickly. Then I began to eat, my stomach getting filled finally.

When I finished, I licked my snout and walked away. There was still a little bit of meat left but my stomach was already full. Soon I found a small and calm-looking lake. There were lots of big rocks around the lake and it kinda looked cool. I went in the lake for a swim and it was so relaxing. Birds were singing and it all felt so calming and peaceful. A little by little I'm already forgetting the bad events and it's good. After my swim, I got out of the water and shaked my fur dry, not fully dry but still. Then I continued to walk around the forest, trying to discover new things.

*******


	2. second moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes back to the Styles Pack's house/mansion. He needs to sort some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer, yeah?

_“Without you in my arms, I feel an emptiness in my soul. I find myself searching the crowds for your face - I know it's an impossibility, but I cannot help myself.”_   
_― Nicholas Sparks, Message in a Bottle_

 

 

  
It's been three months. Three months since Harry made me leave. Three months since I ran away, heartbroken and sad. I've been actually doing fine. I've been travelling a lot, I met two male werewolves, Jamie Stomber and Luke Verno. They're really great, funny, kind and also really handsome too. Jamie is the oldest, he's 26 and Luke's 24 and I'm 20.

Jamie's a tall one and muscular, he has dark brown hair and he has blue eyes. In his wolf form he is bigger than me and has dark brown fur. Luke is almost as tall as Jamie but not quite. He has black hair, styled in a quiff and has brown eyes. He has black fur with some gray color mixed in his wolf form.

They're not in any pack so they're just travelling. They asked me why was I alone so I just told them my story, about what happened back at the pack mansion and stuff. They were sorry about what happened and I just shrugged. So, they asked if they could travel with me, so I wouldn't be alone. I agreed and we got to know each other. We've been in many towns, mostly in some bars or nightclubs, just having fun. One time we were having a little too fun, we drank and partied too much and ended up having a threesome making out. They like, kissed all over my body, leaving marks and stuff. Luckily we didn't have sex, because I'm just not ready yet and I want to find a mate. Which I hope will be Harry.. It's kinda hard to not think about him. Those curls, those beautiful green eyes. I just can't.

The morning after the night of our 'hot make out', it was a bit awkward. But we shrugged it off and left the town, travelling into another one.  
I've been wondering, how are Niall, Zayn and Liam doing? They're my best friends too. I miss them so much, but I can't go back. I feel stupid for not telling them anything.

"To be honest, that was the best threesome I've ever had." Luke said and me and Jamie looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." I laughed and Jamie chuckled.

Luke is a bit of a wild one. He's really funny and gets excited easily. Jamie says that sometimes Luke can be a real pain in the ass. Jamie himself is a calm one and pretty smart. I feel like we're going to be really good friends, actually, we kinda are already.

 

Soon enough we arrived into a small village and got a room in a local inn. The room was for three people which was good. As soon as we got into the room, I saw a double bed and ran to it, claiming it as mine. Jamie and Luke laughed at me while I was cuddling myself into the soft bed.

"You know, you can also sleep here on the bed. We should all sleep together, 's gonna be more warmer, innit?" I murmured.

"You sure, mate?" Luke asked and I giggled.

"Of course, c'mon ya goofball!" I laughed as Luke climbed onto the bed and under the covers. I looked at Jamie who stood still.

"JamJam? You coming?" I asked. Jamie smirked at the 'nickname'.

"JamJam? Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" I smirked and cuddled up with Luke. A few seconds later Jamie joined me and Luke and we all cuddled up. It felt really warm.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, Louis. Have you ever thought of going back?" Jamie asked suddenly. I knew this was going to happen.

"I-I don't know.." I sighed and fiddled with my hands.

"Lou.." Luke mumbled.

"No, I just..I'm scared okay? What if.. what if Harry's still being like this? What if he'll hurt me again? It took a long time for my wounds to heal." I said sadly.

"He won't hurt you, Lou. As long as we are with you. We won't let him touch you. You can trust us, right?" Jamie smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thank you, guys.." I said with a soft smile.

"So, when are you ready to go back?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, maybe, tomorrow? If you guys are okay with that." I shrugged.

"Any day is fine babe, tomorow it is then." Jamie said. "Now, we should sleep, because it's pretty late." he added and kissed my forehead. And so I fell asleep with Jamie and Luke beside me, protecting me from any harm.

*******

It took a while to get back to the Styles Pack's territory and mansion. We shifted into our wolf forms and took off running, because if we walked it would've taken longer to get back. We ran through many forests and roads before arriving to the Styles Pack's territory. As we were getting closer to the mansion, my body began to tremble a bit.

"You okay, Lou?" Luke asked and I nodded slowly. To be honest, I wasn't really sure.

"Remember, we're by your side all the time." Jamie said and I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you guys.."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Luke laughed.

"Yeah. I'm glad I met you two. You're the best." I said and the boys grinned.

*******

We arrived to the mansion. Nothing has changed really. It all looked the same. We walked through the gates, which were open, towards the black front door. I slowly knocked on the door. I'd rather have someone else open the door than Harry. So we waited for a while, Jamie rubbing my shoulder. Soon someone opened the door and tackled me down.

"Louis! Oh my fucking god you're back!" the person shouted and I knew who it was, judging by the Irish accent.

"Niall, can you get off me please? I'm glad to see you too." I said and he got off of me and helped me stood up. Then he hugged me again.

"Where the fuck have you been?" the Irish lad asked.

"Travelling.." I said quietly.

"Who are your friends?"

"Oh, I met them while I was travelling. This Jamie Stomber," I said and gestured at Jamie, who waved at Niall "and this is Luke Verno." I said and pointed at Luke who said hi.

"Oh, nice to meet you, lads. I'm Niall Horan. Welcome to the Styles Pack's mansion and home." Niall grinned and Jamie and Luke thanked.

"Now, you little mister, get inside and start explaining. You guys come too." Niall said and dragged me inside.

"W-Wait, Niall..wh-where is..Harry?" I slowly asked.

"He's hunting with Liam and the others. Zayn is upstairs. ZAYN! COME THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Niall shouted and I sighed. I'm glad that Harry isn't here right now. I need to explain some things to Niall.

Few minutes later we we're all sitting on the couches in the living room and Zayn came down the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw me and he ran to hug me tightly.

"Lou! What the hell? Where have you been? I was really worried you know?" he said and I smiled.

"I'm gonna explain everything now.." I said and he nodded, sitting down next to Niall. I was sitting between Jamie and Luke.

"So, why did you leave?" Zayn asked. I took a deep breath before starting.

"Well, it all started three months ago. I got really suspicious about that Kayden. Because, whenever I saw her looking at me, she smirked and gave me dark glares. And Harry got really distant of me, like, he never really talked to me anymore and was always with Kayden. One day I went to talk with Harry, and I found out he was with Kayden. Anyhow, I tapped on his shoulder and said that I wanted to talk with me. They both gave me boring looks. So Harry said to Kayden that he'll be back soon and followed me. I went far away from Kayden so she couldn't hear. And I began telling Harry about Kayden, how suspicious she is and so on. And I didn't expect anything what Harry did to me then. He..he started to shout at me and he was so mad, furious and lastly, he attacked me." I said shakily, before continuing.  
"It was horrible. I didn't have time to shift. He shifted into his wolf form and attacked me, tackling me and holding me down. His big paws pressed hard against my chest and my breathing became weak. It hurt. He snarled into my face, spitting hurtful words before biting my torso, lifting me up with his jaws and throwing me off. I landed on a tree and I saw him getting closer. And..I had to run away. My ribs hurt so badly but still I made myself shift and run away. Later I found myself a cave to sleep in and it was far away from the pack mansion. There I had my first nightmare too. The next morning, I went hunting to get myself some food. And then I began travelling somewhere. I met Jamie and Luke on the way and I joined them. We've been together for 3 months now and I've had fun with them. Really glad I met them." I finished and glanced at Jamie who smiled at me and gave a thumbs up.

"Well, I agree with you. Kayden is a bitch. I know something is up."

"What do you mean, Niall?" Luke asked.

"Well.. Harry has been acting really weird lately. One day I asked him about you, and he just growled at your name. I was really confused! Like, you two are, well, were best friends.. and whenever we mentioned your name Harry would just growl angrily. We wanted to go out on a search party to look for you but Harry forbid us!" Niall said. I was really shocked. Harry forbid them to go and look for me?

"Everything has changed a lot ever since Kayden came here." Zayn spoke.

"But.. where did she even come from?" I asked.

"Heard from somebody that Harry brought her here." Niall wondered.

"I think Harry is under a spell. A control spell." Jamie said and we all looked at him.

"A spell?"

"Yeah. Do you remember where Harry was before he brought Kayden here?" Jamie asked. I couldn't remember much.

"I think he went somewhere. Alone. Probably to check the territory's outposts." Zayn answered.

"There you have it. I think Kayden appeared from somewhere and put a spell on Harry, so she could control him. Making Harry hate Louis and sending him away. What do you think?" Jamie said.

_"Maybe it is like that."_ A voice said. We all turned our heads to where the voice came and I gasped. It was Kayden, smirking like a bitch she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on:  
> Instagram: @sassy.hedgehog  
> Tumblr: sassy-hedgehog.tumblr.com  
> I do have a Twitter but nah


	3. third and final moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter :)) sorry if it sucks :/

_“Because I love you.”_  
_― Jeff Davis_

 

  
_"Maybe it is like that." A voice said. We all turned our heads to where the voice came and I gasped. It was Kayden, smirking like a bitch she is._

*******

 

I was shocked. Why was she here? What did she want? As I asked myself these questions, I glared at her, while she just smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Zayn growled. She let out a high pitched laugh which was quite annoying.

"Oh nothing really. Just saw little LouLou get back here from his trip. Was it fun? Painful?" she chuckled darkly. I didn't say anything.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up, Kayden!" Niall shouted and looked ready to jump and attack her, but I stopped him.

"Don't attack, Niall. As much as I want it too, we can't. You know why." I said and he held back, but still glared at her.

"I always knew you were such a weakling, a wimp. You're a stupid puppy, Tomlinson." she spat. "Harry agrees." she added. That's when I got angry. I transformed into my wolf form and tackled Kayden down, snarling into her face, baring my sharp teeth.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about Harry, you fucking bitch! You put Harry under a spell, I know it! I'm gonna fucking kill you! YOU MADE HIM HURT ME!" I barked and she just laughed! Then, her face expression changed. One second she was all bitchy and smirking, then she was all innocent and 'hurt'. And, I smelled it. Him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he growled angrily. I looked up and saw him. Standing at the entrance to the living room.

Harry was here.

I got scared. Shivers going down my spine. I gulped and stared at Harry, whose eyes were red. Alphas eyes are red if they are angry.

"I told you to leave. Why the fuck are you back here?!" he growled. "And what the fuck are you doing to her?!" he quickly shifted into his wolf form and attacked me, pinning me down on the hard, tiled floor. I whimpered and tried to escape, but he held me back. He was stronger than me after all.

"H-Harry..p-please.." I whimpered but he just snarled at me.

"Harry! Mate get off of him!" Zayn shouted but Harry didn't listen. He bared his teeth and brought them close to my face. That's when Jamie and Luke jumped on Harry, trying to get him off me. But Harry in his wolf form was a lot stronger than Jamie and Luke, and easily pushed them off.

"Louis!" Jamie yelled worriedly.

"Harry..please..don't you remember me? Your best friend?" I tried to talk to him, but he just growled.

"Harry.. I know you're there. Please, snap out of it.. Kayden put a spell on you, to make you hate me. Please, just..come to your senses..I.. I love you, Harry.." I whispered the last part, so quietly I hoped no one heared it.

I looked at Harry carefully, and his eyes weren't red anymore. They were green. Oh how I love those eyes.

"L-Louis..?" he whispered.

"Yeah, that's me, Harry.. It's me." I said and Harry quickly got off me. He looked worried and sad.

"W-What happened? Wh-What did I do? To you? Oh god, Louis.." he rambled and quickly shut his mouth as I slowly stood up from the tiled floor.  
"Harry, Kayden put a spell on you. To make you hate Louis. You hurt him pretty badly 3 months ago, and made him leave this place. But now that he had enough courage, he came back, to rescue you." Jamie said and Harry looked at me. He looked very sad and hurt. Then he glared at Kayden, who stood at the living room's door and smirked. Harry growled at Kayden and showed his sharp teeth.

"Ahahaha!" she laughed. Annoyingly. "I guess my plan is ruined. Thanks to you, Tomlinson. Now, if I can't have Harry, then no one can!" she said and in her palm a tiny shadow ball was forming. It formed into an arrow.

"Goodbye, Harry Styles." she said and shoot the arrow at Harry. I couldn't let this happen, I didn't want Harry to die. So I jumped in front of him, to block the arrow from hitting Harry. And letting the arrow pierce into my side, close to my heart. Immediately I felt dizzy and fell down on the floor, wheezing and panting hard.

"LOUIS!" Everybody except Kayden shouted and Harry ran to me, sniffing me and my wound, which hurt like hell.

"Louis, oh my god, oh my god Louis, baby, please, stay with me..!" Harry whimpered as he licked my face. The others gathered around and looked at the shadow arrow.

"H-Harry.." I mumbled, my eyelids getting heavy.

"Shh, it's okay baby, it's gonna be okay. Just don't talk and stay with me, please." Harry begged and I saw tears in his eyes. "Why did you go and take the arrow?" Harry whispered, sadly.

  
"Y-You know why.." I smiled weakly and coughed up blood. I was already weak, my body was getting weaker and weaker.  
"Louis..please..don't leave me..I-I love you..I'm sorry for what I've done.." he said and nudged my cheek with his big snout. My wolf already wanted to go and rest forever. I kinda agree with it.

  
"I love you too, Harry..a-always have.." I said and closed my eyes, smiling, even if it hurt like hell. I heard Harry shout something and some rustling and growling was heard. Then, blackness took over.

*******

"Harry, c'mon, let him rest. He's gonna be okay." someone said to...Harry?

"I won't leave him! Just let me be! I want to be with Louis, okay?" I recognized Harry's voice.

"But--"

"I said GO!" he roared in his Alpha voice, probably making the other person leave. I felt a soft and big hand caress mine. I slowly started to open my eyes.

"Please, Louis..come back.." I heard Harry whisper and kiss my hand.

"Harry." I said softly and opened my eyes, looking over at Harry. He was sitting on a chair, next to the bed I was on.

"L-Louis! God, you're back, oh my god.." he gasped and rubbed my hand with his thumb and kissed my forehead. "H-How are you feeling..?"

"I dunno..'m feeling really sore and my side hurts." I mumbled and Harry chuckled.

"I'm so glad you're alive, I-I don't know what I would do if you died right in front of me. Probably would go mad." he laughed and I smiled weakly.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly.

"Dead. Liam came back with the others and attacked Kayden. I finished her off." the curly haired man said. Thank god she is gone. I sighed in relief.

"I-I'm sorry, Lou..for what I've done. I..I saw the scars, I did those Lou! I hate myself, I cannot forgive myself..I let my guard down and let Kayden put a spell on me." Harry said in guilt and I felt sad. "It's all my fault.."

"Harry, no, it's not your fault. It was no ones, Haz.." the nickname slipped out and Harry's head snapped up. He looked like a lost puppy.

"But.." I cut him off "Harry. No. Ones. Fault." I said and he gave up, sighing. I giggled and he smiled at me, showing his adorable dimples.

"I'm so glad you're back, baby. Missed you.." Harry whispered and kissed my forehead again. I want him to kiss me on the lips.

"Kiss me, Harry." I whispered as our faces were close, well, Harry's was.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yes, Harry! Now kiss me you fool!" I giggled and he laughed, his lips connecting with mine. His lips were soft and delicious. The kiss was sweet and passionate, full of love. I'm so happy it all turned out good. I love Harry so much. What's the best thing, he loves me back.

*******

**Few years later**

  
"Darcy Katy Styles! Stop running away!" Jamie shouted as he ran after the 5-years old girl.

"Uncle J, catch me!" the bubbly child giggled and jumped at Jamie, who caught her easily.

"Haha, you're quite hard to catch, eh?" Jamie joked and the little girl giggled cutely.

"Like daddy!" Darcy said and Jamie smiled fondly.

"Okay, wanna go and search your daddy and papa?" Jamie asked. "Maybe you'll even find Uncle LuLu?" he added.

"Yaaay! I love Uncle LuLu! I wanna see him!" she clapped her hands and smiled big. She loves Luke. And she loves to call him LuLu, and Luke pretty much likes the nickname too. Darcy and Luke are pretty close, sharing secrets and stuff. He loves spending time with her and spoils her maybe too much.  
Jamie and Darcy soon arrived to the pack house, where Harry and Louis should be.

"Okaaay, they should be here somewhere.." Jamie said and looked for the happy parents. When he found them, he walked over to them, carrying Darcy in his arms.  
Harry and Louis were sitting on the soft outdoor sofa. They were cuddling, Harry had his strong arms wrapped around Louis, who was leaning against Harry and softly rubbing his big bump. In there was Darcy's little sister, Ruby Lydia.

"Daddy, Papa!" Darcy screamed and Jamie put her down so she could run to her parents and hug them. Immediately she took off and jumped on Harry, hugging him tightly. Then she hugged her daddy and kissed his cheek.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Uncle Jamie?" Louis asked softly.

"Yeah! He was lots of fun, but it's more fun with Uncle LuLu!" she grinned.

"I'm glad you had fun, sweetie." Louis smiled and kissed his daughter's head and Harry ruffled her hair. She got off Harry and poked Louis' tummy, not too hard. Then she placed her tiny hands on Louis' belly and giggled when she felt a small kick. Harry chuckled and Louis smiled, turning to Harry and giving him a small but sweet kiss.

"I love my giraffe." Louis told and Harry stared into Louis eyes, fondly.

"And I love you, my tiny princess." Harry grinned and pecked Louis' lips.

"Daddy's the queen! I'm the princess and you papa are the king! Roo will be also a princess!" the cheery girl said and smiled. She looked a lot like Harry, with light brown curly hair but her eyes were blue, like Louis'. And she had the most adorable dimples ever.

"Roo?" Louis laughed.

"Yeah! Uncle Luke is LuLu because it's cute and fits him and Roo is Ruby's nickname." the baby girl smiled proudly and Louis cooed at her. He loved his life. He's got such an amazing life. A mate, soulmate to be exact, a daughter and another daughter on the way. Oh how he loved his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! kudos would be awesome ;3
> 
> also here is the pack's house: http://homesoftherich.net/2013/06/49-million-historic-mansion-in-london/

**Author's Note:**

> this was bad really, i'm not a good writer ;)


End file.
